Between the lines
by twistie2512
Summary: How PP1 should have gone


Between the Lines Twistie Summary:

How I seen the movie, or the way I would have liked it to play out.

Notes:

Never done fan fiction before. Sorry if it sucks. I hope it doesn't though.  
Hopefully you will enjoy.  
I own nothing in relation to Pitch Perfect.  
Ps there is some sex in this so don't read if it will offend.  
Thanks Tom, my nephew for pre reading it and telling me it didn't suck.

Work Text:

Aubrey

We have been standing here for hours, that is me and Chloe. Trying to recruit girls to come and join our A Capella group the Braden Bellas. So far we had managed to hand out a handful of flyers, but after last year's fiasco, it was hard to get anyone to join. I knew it was my fault, and I knew that I was the only one who could fix it. But the girls that had come past weren't what you would normally call the standard Bella woman. Bella women were all beautiful women, with bikini ready bodies and great voices. Now there was only her and Chloe left, the rest had all graduated last year and you can't have a group with just two women.

Standing there in the heat, my mind started to wander to when I first join the Bellas, I enjoyed singing which was what drew me first to it, but it was the beautiful women who were a part of this group that had kept me involved. The captain was a bitch, there was no doubt about it, but being able to look at beautiful women all the time while still being able to hide what your really feeling was great.

But the best thing about the group was Chloe. We had met when we both tried out for the club. Chloe was beautiful with flaming red hair and the biggest blue eyes you had ever seen. She was beautiful on the outside as well as the inside. She was always smiling and friendly. Aubrey tried to keep her at arm length by being rude but because they had joined together, Chloe had decided that they would be best friends and kept chipping away at Aubrey till she gave in. And Chloe was hard to say no to because the more you pushed her away, the more in your personal space she would get.

And it was easy to be around Chloe, she wasn't attracted to her like she was other girls, it was like she was more of an annoying sister than anything else. She shared most of who she was with Chloe but no matter what, there was a part of her that she couldn't share with anyone. Aubrey knew it was fear. She knew what was the cause of her fear was, it was her father. Her father was in the army, the old army. So even though the army had brought in "Don't ask don't tell" she knew her father's stance was very different. There was no room in the army for Nancy boys and butch girls. And he was a man you didn't mess with, you never answer back or even look at when he was speaking to you. He would never accept a daughter that was attracted to other women.

Aubrey

It was getting late and Chloe and she would be closing up the stall soon. Aubrey felt it had been a long day and was disappointed at the turnout. She watched as Chloe talked to this strange Australian girl who was now on the ground showing how she mermaid danced.

Aubrey decided to take the chance and look around at the people walking among the stalls, that's when she spotted a girl. There was something striking about her. She must be a freshman, Aubrey thought to herself. As she looked over the girl the first thing she noticed were her dark blue eyes, they were lined with thick eyeliner, she had brunette hair that was pulled half way back to show off her many earrings plus an ear spike. And then there were her clothes, she wore tight jeans with a sleeveless shirt that showed her many tattoo's.

I didn't realise how long I was watching the girl for but it took Chloe giving me a little nudge to get my attention. I gave my attention back to Chloe with one quick glance back at the girl. But Chloe noticed me looking at something and looked up to see what it was. And that's when she noticed the girl too.

Chloe said "what about her" and points to the girl. I jump and say "she looks a little bit to alternative for us" But the girl kept walking closer to the two of us, and you knew that Chloe being Chloe there was no chance that she wouldn't talk to this girl.

Chloe stepped out in front of the girl and held a flyer under her nose. I just thought to myself I am up the creek without a paddle now because Chloe could sell ice to Eskimos. The girl stopped and looked at Chloe. I decided to show as much hostility as she could to this girl in hopes of stopping her wanting to join the Bellas. But this girl was making it fairly easy to be hostile to her because she kept making fun about being in an A Capella group. And as long as Aubrey was captain then no one was going to put down her team.

Chloe never stopped smiling at the girl and talked up the benefits of being part of the team. But the relief that swept over me when the girl replied "I don't sing" was fantastic. The girl walked away and Aubrey was thankful that she would not have to see that girl again. Because it wasn't often that someone came along and affected her so much at one glance.

Beca

I hate this school, I hate my Korean roommate who doesn't even want to talk to me, but refers to me as the white girl when she talks to her friends. I hate my dad who works here and decided years ago that it was ok to walk out of my life. The only reason I agreed to come to Barden, was that my dad offered to pay for a move to LA. That is if after a year I still hated it. All I want to do is to move to LA so I could start paying my dues and eventually become a music producer. Music was my life and that is all I wanted.

Being here at the school that my dad works at creates a whole new problem that I hadn't had to deal with in a long time. I never had to explain myself to him and tell him things about my life. I didn't have to tell him that I was gay because I really didn't know how he would feel about it. And with him being gone so long, I managed to grow up all by myself. But now with him in such close vicinity, things might become a problem. And there was the fact that he could check up on me at anytime he wanted too. Just my luck, today is one of those days. He's nagging me about being involved and getting into the school spirit. "Get amongst it" he said. So I stood up and walked to the door and said "ok, I am going to the actives fair" and left my father behind in my room.

I wandered around the stalls trying to find something to do with music and then I saw a sign in the distance that said DJ's and made my way over there. I started to look through the pamphlets when a strange Australian girl stood next to me and pointed to the sign under DJ's. She said" DJ's Deaf Jews" and made some sort of noise that resembled a record scratching on a turn table. The she started telling me about a play she did at home with some Aborigines, so I waited for her to finish gave her a smile and kept walking.  
I decided to head back to my dorm because I was sure my father wouldn't have stayed there and waited for me. As I was walking back I found a flyer stuck right under my nose. When I looked up, I looked into the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen. They were remarkable, they were the bluest blue I have ever seen. Such a vast contrast to my own dark blue eyes.

They were like a lake you just wanted to dive to the bottom of. All these thoughts started running through my head, I felt like I had been starring forever, but a voice finally got through to my brain and I started to focus on the person as a whole. Well that didn't help because I was faced with this gorgeous girl with flaming red hair, blues eyes, blue dress and a fantastic smile.

As I stood there, I was only half listening to what she as actually saying to me because I was thinking other things about her. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a blonde girl standing next to her, she good looking too but giving off a vibes that she wanted to have my head on a platter. Not only that, when she did speak to me she was nothing but rude. So I did what I always do when someone is being rude to me, I become a smart ass. But after the cute girl asked me about making their dreams become a reality, I told her I don't sing, but as I stared to walk off, I turned to the red head and told her it was nice to meet her though.

She was cute, and my luck seem to change after meeting her, I walked past the notice board and seen a flyer for the campus radio station looking for people, so I grabbed it and headed straight over there.

Beca

I turn up to my first shift at the radio station and introduce myself to Luke, the station manager. He miss heard my name and as I was correcting myself I was interrupted by a guy who came in and introduces himself as Jessie. Luke chastised him for being late and I missed my chance to correct my name. Luke gave us instructions on what he wanted us to do. And then he said" Don't have sex on the desk, I've been burnt before". That was not going to be a problem for me.

After a long day of studies and the evening shift at the station stacking Cd's plus having Jessie try to hit on me all night, I was looking forward to having a nice long hot shower. It was close to midnight so I knew there wasn't going to be anyone else around.

I walked to the showers singing "Titanium", which was one of my favourite songs. I jumped into the shower and turned the water on and made sure that it was the right temperature. I love singing in the shower, it's really calming. I was so caught up in the feeling of the water run over my body and bopping away to the song I was singing that I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice right behind me.

I turned around and it was her, the red head. She says "you can sing"! I was really embarrassed but she stood there in all her naked glory not even bothering to cover herself in any way. I stole a glance at her naked form and she was beautiful from head to toe, but that still didn't stop me being embarrassed.

She was saying something about "Titanium" being her Lady Jam song cause it "really builds" and she asked me to sing it for her. I told her to get out, but she said she wouldn't leave until I sang for her. So I did, I knew that I would pretty much do anything she asked me to. I start to sing, and then she joins in and sings with me. And it was beautiful, the sound bouncing off the tiles and our voices blending together. It was great. I even forgot that I was standing there naked.

After we finished singing she just stood there. I looked at her, I didn't mean too but I looked her up and down and she said "I am pretty confident about all of this" and motioned towards her body. I stole another glance and replied "you should be" We stood there for a few more moments and I really wasn't going to ask her to leave and she looked like she didn't want to either but then there was this male voice behind her that made us both jump. She looked at him and then looked back at me and it was like she realised all of a sudden that she was there with him not me. So reluctantly she left singing out as she went "see you at the auditions".

Chloe

It was late and I had already arranged to meet Tom, my friend with benefits, in the shower block at 11.30pm. It was a good time to meet up as no one uses the showers at this time of night. Tom and I had just started to heat things up when I heard someone come in and they were singing. Her voice automatically drew my attention. Whoever it was they had a great voice and it help that they were singing my favourite Lady Jam song.

I ran out of the shower without even grabbing a towel I had to find out who owned that voice. I followed the sound of the singing to find out where she was. When I got there I pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, it was her, it was Alt girl.

I startled her by saying "you can sing?" She was embarrassed and told me to get out. I ignored her and told her that I loved the song she was singing and asked her to sing it for me. Alt girl could see that I meant business so she gave in. She started singing and I joined in. We sounded great together. I couldn't take my eyes off her dark blue ones, the blue was so different from my own, they were captivating. The song ended. I stood there smiling at her. I felt like I was connected to her and I am sure she felt the same because she even forgot that we were standing there naked.

I noticed that she checked out my body and I told her that I was fairly confident about it and she told me I should be. I wanted to stay there with her in the shower but then Tom turned up and reminded me I was there with him. So I left, but after singing with Alt girl, I no longer wanted to be there with Tom. So I went back to my room alone. I laid awake nearly all night thinking about Alt girl and I couldn't wait to tell Aubrey all about it.

Chloe

Aubrey finally took a seat next to me after making some comment to Bumper about what an arse he was. I was so excited to tell her that I ran into that Alt girl in the shower last night. I explained how I was in the showers with Tom and that I heard someone singing. I decided to walk into her shower and demanded that she sing for me. Aubrey asked if either of us was dressed which I thought was a silly question because obviously we weren't since we were in the shower. And Aubrey looked horrified when I answered her question with a no. As she was showing signs that she wasn't enjoying my story, I quickly ended by telling her that I had hopefully convinced Alt girl to come to try outs.  
As we sat there and watched the auditions, I could feel the tension radiating from Aubrey. There hadn't been a great turn out and most of the girls weren't your usual Bella body types, but singing wise they were pretty good. We agreed to take all of them because I wasn't concerned with what they looked like, I only cared about how they sounded.  
As we started to pack up Alt girl walks in. She introduces herself as Beca and apologises for being late, and that she hadn't known that you needed to prepare for the song that everyone else had sang. I told her it didn't matter and to just sing whatever she wanted.

Beca leaned over and took a plastic cup from our desk and sat crossed leg in front of me and placed the empty cup in front of her. Then Beca started moving the cup and making a beat with that and her hands. And then she started singing. It was captivating, everyone in the room just stopped to watch her sing. She was sitting in front of me and just keeping her eyes on me. I felt like she was singing just for me. And the song was about missing her when she was gone and she was right, I would miss her if she wasn't a part of my life.

Aubrey

I can't believe that she did that. No wait, yes I can because it is Chloe. Chloe did not know about boundaries, she didn't believe in them. Chloe always with her friendly nature, smiling face always being happy and cheerful. But how can anyone think that walking in one someone who is having a shower be OK. It's not under any circumstance.  
But what made it worse was the fact that it had to be the one person that I hadn't been able to get out of my head all night. And Chloe had managed to talk this girl into coming for an audition. What if she was good? What if she had no choice but to let her be in the Bellas? Aubrey knew that it was likely to be the case cause if Chloe says that someone can sing, then that person can sing.

All my nerve endings are standing on end, and I can barely register the people in front of me singing because all I could do was pray that Alt girl wouldn't turn up. So we manage to get to the end of the auditions and she hasn't shown. I start to breathe a little better and then she walks in.

She walks in and introduces herself to be Beca. Well at least I have a name now. Beca doesn't even look at me but talks directly to Chloe. I watch Beca and she never takes her eyes from Chloe which pisses me off ever so slightly. And then she starts playing this song on her cup. I could feel that change in the room as she does, it is like she has the whole room in the palm of her hand. She is memorising, her voice, her hands, her tattoos and all her piercings, there was something about this girl that affected everybody. The problem was she affected me in different ways to everybody else.

Beca

I was getting quite use to Jessie being a goofball. I was even starting to consider him a friend. I just hoped that he wasn't hoping for more because I didn't want to hurt him. While I was working today,

I got a text saying that I had made it into the Barden Bellas. I was glad about it because I would get a chance to see Chloe all the time but I am not real sure about having to put up with Aubrey all the time.

I had to go to initiation at 8pm. When I arrived at the door, Chloe greeted me with a big smile and then said sorry as she put a hood over my head. I wasn't real happy with this but when she took me by the hand I felt better. Chloe led me to another room and when they finally pulled the hood off, I was standing in a dark room that has a hundred lit candles. I was standing so close to the candles that it made me jump.

Chloe was standing there smiling at me. She looked so happy. I like seeing her look this happy. I looked around at the other girls who had had the hoods lifted and seen the Aussie girl they called Fat Amy there as well. At least I sort of knew someone.

Aubrey asked to make a pledge to the Bellas which included vowing never to sleep with a Treble Maker, which I laughed to myself thinking that wouldn't be a problem. Then she asked us to drink from a cup that held the blood of the Bellas before us. As Chloe walked towards me I said "Dude no" and she winked at me and told me it was really from Boone's farm. After the initiation ceremony we were to go to an initiation party that involved all the A cappella groups on campus.

The party was held in an outdoor area of campus and there were about a hundred people there. One of these people just happened to be Jessie who spotted me and was making his way towards me. He was calling my name like it was a bird call.

Once he reached me, he started crapping on about him being A Capella boy and me being an A Capella girl and how we were going to have A cappella children. He was really drunk. Jessie decided to go and get me a drink. I was looking around at the people mixing and having a good time when I caught Aubrey's eyes throwing daggers in my direction. What was her problem? But before I could think anymore about it, Chloe was in front of me.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me so close to her that are lips were only inches apart. Chloe said "I am so glad I met you, I think we are going to be fast friends". So I thought I would flirt a little and reply "Well you have seen me naked" and winked.

Whenever this girl was around me, I felt myself falling for her a little bit more each time. The problem was I didn't know if she was flirting with me or just being friendly. While she was looking and talking to me I looked into those eyes and at her lips that were so close to mine and then back to her eyes. All of a sudden she lets go of my hands and wiggles her but at me and says" this ginger needs her jiggle juice" and smacks her butt for emphasis. I knew I was a goner.

Aubrey

Great. Beca was a Bella now and I had to see her every day. There was no chance that I could convince Chloe that she shouldn't be in the group. Well there was one way because I knew if I told Chloe the truth that she would stand by me because she was my best friend but I couldn't tell her that, I can't tell anyone that. So now I am stuck.

Why was everyone so taken with her? I mean I knew why I was but why was everyone else? At the initiation party my eyes kept finding themselves on her. I wasn't meaning to do it, they had a mind of their own. But as I watched her, everyone but one of the new girls stopped and chatted with her. Beca had this aura about her that just drew you in.  
Then I watched that Treble Maker Jessie sing out to her to get her attention. They spent a few minutes talking and then he left, but she wasn't alone for too long because Chloe came up to her next. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her real close, so close that I thought she was going to kiss her. But she didn't. But she kept her face really close to Beca's and said something that made Beca wink. Then she did this little dance in front of Beca smacked her butt and danced off.

This year is going to kill me.

Beca

God I hate these practice session for the Bellas. Aubrey was such a bitch to me every time I opened my mouth. Most of the time she either cut me off or just ignored me altogether. I suppose I am getting use to it though, but now she seemed to be taking her hatred of me out on Chloe as well. I suppose it could be because me and Chloe had gotten friendlier with each other. Maybe she was scared that I was trying to steal her best friend. But I think it is more likely that she just has a pole stuck up her ass.

I kept asking myself why I was putting up with this shit and as I looked around the women here were all suffering with me, I knew the answer was that my new favourite colour was Red.

I liked the girls that were in the group and I got on really well with Fat Amy. She was a crack up. It was like whatever popped into her head, she needed to say. Like today she told us the time she fought crocodiles and dingoes at the same time.

The real reason I kept coming back was Chloe. I loved watching her move as she danced and I loved to listen to her sing. And as Chloe was the dance instructor she spent a lot of time trying to each us the dance moves to the songs we were going to sing. Even though I was an alright dancer, she always felt the need to put her hands on me to make little adjustments to my movements. I noticed she didn't do this with anyone else.

Chloe

I was excited when Beca turned up for the auditions and I was even more excited about her making the team. At the initiation party I watched her as she awkwardly put up with a Treble Maker making an arse out of himself to get her attention. It was clear that he had feelings towards her. But her body language was saying that she wasn't as keen towards him as he was on her. Even though I was there with Tom who was my friend with benefits, I still wanted to keep an eye on Beca to make sure she was having a goodtime. I wanted her to feel good about joining the Bellas. Tom was in the middle of a sentence when I noticed Beca was by herself, and I had to go to her. Once I got near her I couldn't help myself, I had to grab her hands so I was touching some part of her. I pulled her towards me so our faces were only inches apart. I looked at her lips and thought about kissing her but I didn't want to scare her away so I just told her that I was really glad to have met her and that we were going to be fast friends. I was proud that I had shown some restraint because I didn't know I had any. We talked for a little bit longer and then I noticed Tom standing there watching us looking very pissed off, I told her that this ginger needed her jiggle juice and smacked my but so she would notice the wiggle I was giving her. I dance away in hope she was still watching and went back to Tom. Again I didn't feel like being with Tom so I went home alone, that never happens.

So the next day I called her and suggested we go for a coffee. I wanted to get to know her better. We ended up making it a bit of a habit to go for coffee after each practice. I loved practice, I loved singing, I loved dancing there wasn't much more in the world that made me as happy as when I was doing these things. But what made practise more fun was I got to spend more time with Beca. I found it really hard not to touch her all the time. Just little things like grabbing her by the hands or by the hips to show her how something needed to be done. The only problem with this was, she didn't need the help.

And as we got closer, we opened up to each other and talked about a lot of things. Beca told me that she was gay, which I had hoped for but she also told me that she hadn't come out to her family because she wasn't sure how they would deal with it. Beca also told me about how close she had gotten with Jessie and that she was sure that he was falling for and that she didn't feel the same way about him but that she really liked him as a friend. She told me how this one time they were watching a movie in her room and he went in for the kiss and she pulled back from it. Then her roommate walked in just in time from her having to explain why. And then he left. This news made me very happy, I didn't want her to be with Jessie, I wanted her to be with me. But she scares me. She scares me because I am afraid if I tell her how I feel, she might reject me. And I knew being rejected by Beca would hurt me more than I had ever hurt before. So when I am with her I am guarded, I try and watch what I say so I don't let her know how much I like her. With other people I do and say what I want. If I want to kiss someone, I do. But with her, I don't. I just want to keep her in my life even if it is just as a friend.

I have known Aubrey for the last few years and I have never seen her treat anyone as bad as she treats Beca. She rude and dismissing towards her. I could even go as far as saying that she hates Beca. I don't understand why, Beca is great. I didn't like her treating Beca like that and when I would try to say something about it she would bite my head off. Another problem was that Aubrey starting treating me the same way she treated Beca, and I didn't know what I did wrong. When I ask her about it she tells me it's all in my head. But I know it's not but I don't know what I can do about it. I hoped she remembered that we were still best friends even though things were strained between us.  
Well we have all managed to not kill each other and made it to our first competition date. It's been a long hard journey but we got here. I hope Aubrey doesn't throw up this time and I say a little pray to that affect. We are up against some singing sock puppets and the Treble Makers. We only have to beat one of them to make it through to the next stage. The routine went well but even so Aubrey has a hissy fit because Fat Amy basically does half a strip tease during the performance. I liked it, it gave our routine some spunk. To the relief we of everyone, we made it through.

As we were leaving to head home, we notice that the Treble Makers look like they are about to get into a fight. Fat Amy wants to rush in because she is always up for a fight, but when Beca notices that a guy has cornered Jessie she says she just going to go down and try to stop things. But when she gets down there she punches this guy in the face and then Fat Amy runs down and kicks the same guy in the balls. Then Beca tries to stop Fat Amy from trying to hit the guy with a trophy, they struggled with it and it breaks and crashes through a glass window.

It was unlucky for Beca that when the trophy went through the window there was a police officer outside giving out a parking ticket. Beca was standing there with half a trophy in her hands, so it was easy to put the blame on her. And before I knew what was happening Beca was being taken away in hand cuffs. I try to follow her but Aubrey graed my arm and said we will just go and wait at her room till she gets back. And by the time I freed myself from Aubrey Beca was gone.

All the Bellas were sitting in Beca's room waiting for her. You could tell that her roommate wasn't real impressed by this but we didn't care. Hours passed before Beca's door finally opens, she sees us all sitting there and says "I can't believe you waited up for me" and I replied "of cause we waited up for you". Beca's roommate made a snide remark about us being there and then left. Of course Aubrey had to ruin the moment by calling a on the emergency Bellas meeting, saying that we almost lost and that we had to do the routine exactly how it was arranged, no changes She directed this at Fat Amy.

Beca said that she had a few ideas that could help us win but Aubrey automatically shut her down. So after the other Bellas left I stay behind and asked Beca what ideas she had. We were sitting on her bed and she was explaining what she thought we should do and I though her ideas were brilliant, She has a way with music, mixing and matching songs together. I was so caught up with what she was showing me that I couldn't help myself, I kissed her. It took both of us by surprise but the best surprise was that she kissed me back.

At coffee the next day, neither of us brought up the kiss, so we talked about how Jessie had turned up to bail her out. But it wasn't him that had bailed her out, he had rang her dad. And then she got into this big fight with Jessie saying that he shouldn't have called her dad and that he was not her boyfriend and he needed just to butt out of her life.  
Things between us were different now, in a good way. When we would meet up for coffee she would sit next to me instead of across from me. We held hands, snuggled together when we watch a movie. At practice we would always stand together and somehow end up touching each other. It was nice and different, it wasn't about sex, these were real feelings I was having. The only thing we did say about what was happening between us, whatever it was that we would keep it to ourselves. That way we didn't put pressure on us or the people around us having to deal with it too. I wasn't going to tell Beca but I had decided that there would be no other friends with benefits while I felt this way about her.

Beca

I like the way things had changed between me and Chloe. It felt like we were building towards something. Something more serious than I have ever had before. I hadn't shared my feelings with anybody, I hadn't even told Chloe how much she means to me. I was worried if we told people, it might become an issue.

I sitting there having lunch with Jessie the other day, he was talking about his favourite movies that had great movie sound tracks which was boring me silly. But it was important to him so I listened anyway. I told him that I didn't really like movies because they were all had really predictable endings. He was still pretty stand-offish with me after the fight we had after me getting out of jail, and me telling him how I felt about movies didn't help. So I thought I would change the subject and started telling him about what a bitch Aubrey was being and he said "are you getting ready for the Riff Off"?

Turns out a Riff Off was held in an unused swimming pool on campus and the all the A Capella groups come to compete in a sing off. The rules were a category was picked and you had to pick a song from that era and sing it. Then while the other groups sing, you have to cut them off using the last word that they sing as the first word you sung. There was a lot on onlookers watching so it was a great atmosphere.

I really didn't contribute much as I was enjoying standing back and watching, but then Jessie cut off one of the Bellas as she was singing and started singing his own song. Jessie could sing and I was enjoying it but that was until he pointed me out and started singing the song to me.

I couldn't let him stand there and sing to me with Chloe watching, so I decided that it was time I cut him off. I raced forward and started to sing, it was a Rap that caught everybody off guard. And when no one joins I just kept on singing. Fat Amy was the first one to catch on and then the rest of the Bellas started singing as well. We sounded great, and after a few lines the rest of the A Capella groups joined in as well. Even the people there just watching joined in. It was fantastic. We got to the end of the song and everyone cheered. But then the big boofhead running the Rip Off didn't want his mates the Trebles to lose so he threw us out of the Riff Off on a technicality and declared the Trebles as winners.

I didn't care about losing I was just so excited how we had all come together and sounded great. We had never sounded so good. But Aubrey said "Calm your pits Beca we still lost" I knew she blamed me for losing and I just figured that it just gave her another reason to hate me. She has such a pole stuck up her arse.  
Chloe gently squeezed my hand to let me know she was on my side.

Chloe

I loved the way Beca had got all of us to come together as a group and sing. We sounded better than we had ever sounded before. It was such a great night. The only two things that could have made it better was not having Jessie basically declaring his undying love for Beca by singing to her and Aubrey still being a bitch to Beca even after what she had just done.

I was jealous of Jessie because he could do that, declare his love for Beca, but I also felt bad for him. He was head over heel for that girl, but he wasn't the only one.

Aubrey

I am really starting to hate Beca. Everything she does seems to magically work. At the Riff Off she had even managed to get all the A Capella groups to join in with her song. Never in all the years I had been to the Rip Off had anyone ever been able to do that before. If I didn't know better I would think something is happening between Chloe and Beca. They always seem so touchy feely when they are together, and the looks they give each other when they think no one is watching. But I know Chloe and Chloe tells me everything. Even though I admit to myself that I haven't had it easy for her to do so lately. But Chloe still would, she can't keep anything to herself. And then there is Jessie, he was throwing himself at Beca. Declaring publicly how he felt about her. It was ridiculous. Maybe Beca is on with him and that would give me what I need to get her out of my life.

Chloe

I couldn't stand it any longer. I wanted to show Beca how much I was in love with her. So after the Riff Off I walked up to her and grabbed her hand and headed towards my dorm. I knew my roommate was out and I was going to make the most of it. I didn't even bother speaking and she didn't ask any questions, so I march fast, I practically ran to my room with her in tow.

As soon as I got her into my room I threw her up against the wall and kissed her, I let my hands move freely over her body while trying to remove her clothing. All the frustrations I had felt over the last few months, I wanted her to feel in my kisses. My emotions were pouring out of me with every touch. I couldn't get enough of her and when I finally got all her clothes off, I had my way with her.

When we finally made it to the bed, I had my way a second time, but this time I wanted to take my time. I wanted to know her body inch by inch. To see how it felt under my fingers, how it tasted in my mouth and how her body would react to my touch. It was the best sex I had ever had, giving had receiving like I had never known. It wasn't sex, this was making love. We didn't get much sleep that night but when we finally wore each other out, I closed my eye, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead and said "I love you Beca"

Beca

Where was Chloe taking me? She didn't say anything, she just grabbed my hand and started leading us away from the group. I didn't mind I would follow her anywhere. I soon gathered that we were headed to her dorm. My hopes jumped at what this could mean.

And when we got to her room and then she threw me up against the wall. All my dreams were coming true. Chloe couldn't get my clothes off me fast enough and so I decided to help while trying to remove her clothes as well. It felt great having her hands on me, I had only dreamed of how good it would feel but the dreams couldn't compare. And the feeling of being able to touch her body, I had seen her naked before, but to see her naked there in front of me and knowing that it was mine for the taking was too much to bare. The excitement in me swelled and before I knew she had made me hers.

The lust in her eyes, the way her body looked, the way she smelt and the way her body reacted to my touch almost drove me over the edge again all by itself. We spent the whole night discovering each other and when the sun light started to peak through the blinds, she wrapped her arms around me and told me she loved me. I could have died right then knowing there would be no time in my future that I would ever be this happy again

Jessie

I am late again for my shift and the radio station and I just know Luke is going to give me a hard time. I hope that is the worst thing that happens today. I knew as soon as I said it I had jinxed myself. But there was no way I could have predicted what would happen next. As I was walking through campus I notice two girls kissing out the front of a dorm and me being me I took quite an interest. But then I noticed one of the girls had flaming red hair and the other oh my god was Beca. I knew they were close, but I never would have thought. I thought me and Beca were building towards something. This is bull shit, how can she pick Chloe over me.

I was angry by the time I got to the radio station and when Luke had a go at me for being late, I didn't even care. Then Beca turned up to say thanks to Luke for playing her music, he asked her why she was dressed like a flight attendant? She explained that she was a part of the Barden Bellas. Luke said "I would never had picked you for a A Capella girl' I cut him off and said "you don't know her as well as I do, well at least as well as I thought I did". I was rude to her and I knew it. She didn't know why and I wasn't going to tell her. I was done with her.

Beca

After a perfect night, I knew it would be a perfect day. Waking up in Chloe's arms was like a dream come true. She walked me out of the dorm and onto the campus grounds. I had to leave so that I could get ready for the A Capella competition tonight. As she said good bye she leaned in and kissed me. There was no rush to the kiss it was full of longing and want. Chloe didn't want it to end and I didn't want it to either. But I had to go.

On the bus trip to the competition we decided not to sit together because we weren't sure that we could keep our hands off each other. I was lost in my train of thoughts about the night before when I heard Chloe start to sing a song she was listening to on her I pod. I could listen to her sing all day, and because I was listening to her it took me a while to notice that all the girls had joined in with her singing. But then they all stopped and looked at me expecting me to join in, I look over at Chloe and she gives a little nod, and so I do. I join them in singing and the whole bus rocks to this song.

It was our turn to sing at the competition and the first group had been really, really good, we all knew that we wouldn't be able to beat them and the Treble Makers. As we sang, I looked out over the crowd and saw how bored they were with our performance. I decided to take a chance, so I took deep breath and started singing Titanium, (Chloe's favourite song) using the same beat mixing it in with Aubrey's solo. It threw Aubrey off her singing and some of the girls off their dance moves.

After our set Aubrey came over to rip shreds off me, and when I tried to look for back up from Chloe, she couldn't even look at me. But Fat Amy tried to stick up for me a bit by saying it was really good but it took her by surprise.

Then Aubrey starts on me about Jessie saying she knows I am hooking up with him and that she had seen the Toner I had being having for him for months. And then just like that Jessie's there trying to tell Aubrey that we weren't hooking up. I just lose it, I have a go at Chloe for not speaking up, but I save most of it for Jessie. I really let fly at him. And then I told them "I'm done with you all" and storm off.

Aubrey

Finally she's gone. Finally Beca is out of her life and she will never have to see her again. I knew she was nothing but trouble. First she has had me and Chloe fighting with each other for six months but now she has blown our chance to make the grand final. If I never see that girl again it would be too soon.

Chloe

Beca is going to hate me. And she should, I was too gutless to stand up to Aubrey when she needed me too. I did try to say something to Aubrey after Beca had stormed out. But I knew I was too late in reacting and Beca would feel like I let her down and I did.

And spring break is in a couple of days, how am I going to make it up to her.

I tried texting, no reply. I went to her dorm, if she was there she wouldn't answer. And I was out of time and options, I had to leave to go home for spring break for a small operation. I hadn't even told her about the operation, and I know she is going to think that I was giving up on us.

Beca

I can't believe she left me hanging. Chloe couldn't or just wouldn't stand up to Aubrey not even for me. For six months, I watched her get shot down by that stupid bitch and refused to do anything about it. I know that they are good friends, but what were we? I thought we had something. Was our whole relationship a lie? Thank god spring break came when it did. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep ignoring Chloe. And Jessie, I knew I hurt him and I was sorry about that, but I figured for now, all I needed was me.  
This was fine for the first week or two, but I realised how much I was missing everybody. I missed the girls from the Bellas, they had sort of become like sisters to me. I was use to seeing their face every day, I missed Fat Amy with her stupid stories about Australia, and I missed Jessie being a goofball. But most of all I missed Chloe. After the first few days of ignoring her texts, she seemed to have given up. I realised how lonely I was without these people in my life.  
Then one day I got a text from Chloe saying that the Bellas were back in the finals.

Chloe

I texted Beca in hopes that she would read my message. All I said in the message was that the Bellas were back in the competition and when rehearsals would start again. I kept it professional because she had ignored all my other messages up and till now, so if I played it cool, she might turn up.

I was hoping that she would come. I really wanted to see her and if I saw her I would have a chance to apologise. But an hour into the rehearsals, she still hadn't shown. Aubrey was just being a bigger bitch than usual to everyone. She was more determined than ever to win this competition. And it didn't help that all the other Bellas were saying that it wasn't the same without Beca being there.

Things got way out of control. Aubrey, Fat Amy and I were all on the floor rumbling when I heard her voice. There was Beca trying to break up the fight. Fat Amy, Aubrey and I all jumped to our feet. I couldn't believe that she had come. I was so happy. But it was Aubrey that spoke first "This is a Bella's rehearsal"

Beca replied "I know and I wanted to say I am sorry for leaving and sorry for messing up the set and if you would have me back, I would like to come back. I have missed you guys".  
I couldn't help myself, I ran over to her held her face in my hands and kissed her right there in front of everybody. I no longer cared who knew or what they thought.  
Fat Amy goes "Well it's about time" Me and Beca both looked at her and laughed.

I look at Aubrey to see her reaction and it not show what I expected, but there was this look in her eyes, hurt, confusion, I couldn't put my finger on it.  
I looked at Beca and said "I am sorry for everything. I sorry for not sticking up for you and while I was on spring break, I was in hospital so I couldn't keep trying to contact you so I am sorry about that as well. I am so sorry. I love you so much."

Aubrey

Even after getting the good news about being back in the competition all the girls wanted to talk about was Beca. I knew we missed her singing ability but I was determined that we could do it without her. Beca being here all year has caused more problems than I could have imagined.

But then she walked in while we were in the middle of our fight. She asked for forgiveness and wanted back in. I could have easily said no, I wanted to say no. But then Chloe goes and kisses her. Right on the lips. Saying how sorry she was and that she loved her. But I think the thing that woke me from my daze was hearing that Chloe had been in hospital. She hadn't even told me. And that's when I knew that I had driven such a big wedge between us and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to fix it. I knew that accepting Beca would be the first step I needed to take to fix things between me and Chloe.

Before I could say or do anything, Fat Amy states "well it's about time".'

It made me realise that I had known about them being together, all the signs were there and I was trying to deny it. And then the penny dropped and I realise that is why I have been taking it out on Chloe.

Chloe got what I wanted because she wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted.

I finally gave in, I knew I had lost Beca, even though she was never mine to lose. But I still could lose Chloe and I really didn't want that. I wanted her to be happy and Beca made her happy. So it was my time to say sorry. Sorry for being hard on everyone and taking things out on them.

But how was I going to make things right with Beca? I knew she knew a lot about music and if I hadn't been trying so hard to hate her I would have realised that her ideas for the group could have helped us. That was it. That is how I make things right again.

"Beca what do we do?"

Beca

In an instant I could see the change in Aubrey. As soon as she seen Chloe kiss me it was like she finally surrendered, although I am not sure to what. I never wanted to take Chloe from her and I didn't want her captaincy. Chloe didn't even need to come and kiss me because as soon my eyes saw her, I had forgiven everything. But I am glad she did anyway.  
I decided to take the Bellas to the pool where we had the Riff Off. That is where I thought we had sounded our best and come together as a team. It was the best place to take our first step at winning the A Cappella Championship.

As we walked to the pool area it was nice to be able to hold Chloe's hand. Of course Fat Amy felt the need to make comments about it. But it was all in fun and we all laughed about it. When we got there they all looked at me, so I asked Aubrey to pick a song. She picks Bruno Mars Just the way you are. I asked Chloe to take the lead, I started a beat and Chloe started to sing. As she sang, she sang for me. Her eyes looking at me as she sang the words I knew she felt. The other Bellas caught on and added their own beat to the song. Then as they sung, I started singing Just a Dream. I picked that song because since I had met Chloe my life had been a dream. After a few bars I got Aubrey to sing with me. With as all singing together and the mixing of the two songs I knew there was no way we wouldn't win.

Aubrey

What a waste this year has been. I had spent so much time and effort into hating Beca, when I finally let go of my feelings I could see why people liked her. She was funny, smart and talented. I hope that I would be able to make things right between us. And maybe even one day explain why I was such a bitch.

Watching Beca and Chloe walk hand in hand down to the pool wasn't easy but it wasn't hard either. Beca asked me to pick a song. I glanced at Chloe who wouldn't take her eyes off Beca and picked Just the way you are. I knew that Beca would get Chloe to take the lead and I wanted to start showing them that I was Ok with them being together. And after Chloe started to sing and Beca joined in with Just a dream, I knew that they were meant to be together. As they sang, they looked at each other with such love and the words echoing what they felt about each other.

After a few bars Beca got me to join in. With the Bellas singing back up, it was amazing. Beca was right and we were finally ready.

Chloe

When Aubrey picked Just the way you are to sing, I knew she had picked it her me to sing to Beca. Even though this year had been rough between us, I knew that this was her way of saying sorry. She was my best friend and nothing would change that.

Since I wasn't always good with words and singing came so much easier for me, I loved that I could sing these words to Beca. Then Beca picked Just a dream to sing back to me, I knew I wanted her for the rest of my life.

Fat Amy "Would you two just get a room already" everybody laughed.

Beca

Here we are at finals. Aubrey it turns out when she is not being such a bitch is a great person. On some level we had become friends. It made life much easier and Chloe was happy she had her best friend back, and she had me.

Aubrey really decided to let her hair down when it came to changes with the Bellas. She liked my ideas and added even a few of her own. The best one Aubrey came up with was getting rid of those stupid Bella uniforms. I talked to Chloe about the song choices because I wanted to add in a song from Jessie favourite movie. I wanted to do this as way of an apology. I had been a bitch to him. It wasn't his fault that he felt that way towards me and it really wasn't his fault that I didn't feel the same way. I should have told him the truth but I didn't want to lose his friendship.

Our set was straight after the Treble Makers who had done a fantastic job, but I knew that we were better. We walked out on stage and everyone cheered. When we started singing the crowd went wild. They loved our routine and I loved our routine. By the time we finished, we had bought the house down. As we made our way back to our seats, Jessie grabbed me and kissed me. He said "I knew you would pick me". I pushed him away and said "what are you talking about?" Jessie said "you sang that song me for, I knew Chloe was just a phase" I looked over my shoulder and seen Chloe not looking happy at the fact Jessie just kissed me. I sort of give her a half smile and shrug and I turn back to Jessie. "Jessie I am sorry if you took that the wrong way but I am with Chloe. I am in love with her"

He looked confused and then hurt. He went quickly past hurt and straight to anger. He started yelling at me so I just walked away. I walked to Chloe and grabbed her hand and headed to the back of the auditorium. When we got back there Aubrey was there talking to a girl from another A Capella group. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, I think she was flirting with this girl. I looked at Chloe and she looked at me, I knew she was thinking the same thing. You go Aubrey, I thought to myself.

Chloe

I knew Jessie had feelings for her. He just grabbed Beca and kissed her. Ok I had done the same thing but that was different. Well kind of. Beca didn't kiss him back. And after she tried to explain about the two of us he just got angry and yelled at her. I am glad she didn't stand there and take it because it wasn't her fault he had misread the situation. We headed to the back of the auditorium were Aubrey was flirting with some girl. And then it hits me, so many unanswered questions all just got answered at once. Beca and I were standing together when they announced us as winner of the A Capella Championship. We actually had to grab Aubrey and drag her away from the girl she was talking to go and get our trophy.

Later that night after our celebration party, as we were laying in bed and I told Beca that I really wanted to see where this goes, the two of us. Beca looked up at me and kissed me lightly on the nose and then she said "I love you".

Beca

The party after the win was huge. Early in the morning me and Chloe finally made our way to bed and made love. As we were laying there she told me she wanted to see were our relationship would take us. I was over the moon. I finally felt brave enough to tell her I loved her too. She fell asleep in my arms. I loved that feeling of her being right next to me, the way my arms wrapped themselves around her body. We fitted perfectly together.

I didn't sleep at all because I wanted to do something for her to show her how much of my future I do see with her in it. I wanted to do some big gesture. It took me a while to work out what it would be. Once I did, I knew she would know just how big it was. So while she slept I grabbed my phone. It was early but I knew he would be awake. I said "I need to see you can I come by?" With that arranged, I let Chloe sleep for a little bit longer and even managed a few hours myself.  
I woke first and then woke Chloe. I said "Come on there is something I need to do". She looked bewildered but got ready anyway. I didn't tell her where we were going, she just followed me. I knocked on the door and it opened. Before I walked through the door I said "Dad I would like you to met my girlfriend Chloe"

The End


End file.
